Unbekanntes in Aspen Creek
by KiraiXKi
Summary: Wer bist du? Was bist du?" Shareena ist ein ganz normales Mädchen – fast! Sie lebt in einer Welt voller lebendiger Legenden und Mythen. Und als eines Tages ein fremder Wolf in ihrer Stadt auftaucht, ändert das ihr Leben für immer.


**Hallo alle zusammen, ihr kennt diese Welt vielleicht schon aus der Mercy Thompson Reihe, aber seid gewarnt, das ist ein anderes Aspen Creek und auch die Hintergrundinfos stimmen nicht immer mit dem Buch überein.**

**Naja jetzt wünsch ich viel Spaß beim Lesen und seid in euren reviews nicht zu hart zu mir, des is meine erste online gestellte Fanfic**

„Seltsam." flüsterte ich. Ich war auf dem Weg nachhause, kam gerade vom Klavierunterricht, und auf meinem Heimweg gab es einen Turm, er wurde allgemein nur „der Untere Turm" genannt und er stand unter Denkmalschutz. Normalerweise beachtete ich ihn gar nicht, aber heute fiel mir etwas auf, ein Geruch, den ich bisher noch nie wahrgenommen hatte, was hieß, dass er vor einer Woche, als ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen bin, noch nicht da war. Ich als Walker hatte einen ausgesprochen guten Geruchssinn, auch meine Augen und mein Gehör waren deutlich besser, als die normaler Menschen, das heißt ich bin ja kein normaler Mensch. Ich bin Walker. Walker, das heißt ich bin fast ein Mensch. Ich kann mich nur nach Lust und Laune in einen Kojoten verwandeln. Das ist nicht zu verwechseln mit den Werwölfen! Ja, Walker und Werwölfe ähneln sich, aber im Gegensatz zu Werwölfen waren Walker nicht vom Mond abhängig, das heißt nicht, dass Werwölfe sich nur bei Vollmond – wie in den Klischees gesagt - verwandeln können, aber ihre Kraft wächst und schrumpft mit dem Mond. Und im Gegensatz zu unseren wölfischen Verwandten sind wir Walker Einzelgänger. Unter anderem auch, weil wir inzwischen fast völlig von den Vampiren ausgerottet wurden, heute kamen auf einen Bundesstaat vielleicht fünf Walker, dabei waren wir doch die Ureinwohner.

Ja sie ist kompliziert, diese Welt „der Wesen aus alter Zeit" wie man uns nannte. Trotzdem gebe ich euch jetzt mal einen Grundkurs: Also es gibt sieben Gruppen von Wesen aus alter Zeit die noch am leben sind: die Drachen, Geister und Feen sind wohl die Bekanntesten, außerdem gibt es noch Vampire, Werwölfe, Nymphen und uns Walker.

Die Feen und Walker leben seit Urzeiten in Amerika, Werwölfe und Vampire stammen zwar aus Europa, sind aber inzwischen auch in Amerika eingesiedelt. Die Nymphen haben ihren Ursprung in Afrika, dort sind die meisten auch geblieben, die die gingen, schwammen nach Australien. Geister und Drachen stammen aus Asien, die Geister haben sich inzwischen auf der ganzen Welt verteilt, nur die Drachen blieben in ihren Berghöhlen im Himalaja und werden dort vermutlich auch immer bleiben…

Fürs erste wisst ihr nun genug, nur genauso wenig wie ich, über den Geruch am Unteren Turm. Naja, inzwischen weiß ich etwas mehr; es war ein Werwolf, aber keiner den ich kannte – und ich kannte das gesamte Rudel um Aspen Creek. Es war also ein neuer Wolf in der Stadt…

Meine Neugierde überwiegte und ich stieg die Treppen zum Turm hinauf, als Kojotin, versteht sich. Wenn der neue Wolf mich angreifen würde, könnte ich immer noch davonlaufen, es gefiel mir, schneller als Werwölfe laufen zu können.

Ich lugte um die Ecke und blickte auf eine gesamte Turmebene, die in Schlaf-, Ess- und Arbeitsbereich geteilt war. Auf einem gemütlich aussehenden Bett lag ein Junge in meinem Alter und las. Ich hatte Glück, er bemerkte mich nicht. Werwölfe und Walker hatten zwar ein nahezu gleiches Sinnesvermögen, doch hatten Werwölfe einen Nachteil; sie rochen nicht so fein! Sie konnten zwar die Gerüche von Artgenossen erkennen und auseinander halten, aber nicht die der anderen Wesen, noch einen Vorteile hatten Walker, Gefühlsriechen, okay, das klingt komisch - bis man es selbst erlebt hat. Es ist erschreckend, wie unterschiedlich jedes einzelne Gefühl riecht. In Menschengestalt ist das Gefühlsriechen nicht so fein wie mit der Kojotennase, aber immer noch gut genug um sich seinem Gegenüber in den Vorteil zu stellen. Das Gehör des Werwolfs, den ich beobachtete war mit Sicherheit so gut wie meins, aber ich hatte lange daran gefeilt, mich völlig lautlos zu bewegen. Er bemerkte mich also in keinster Weise und nach einer Weile des Beobachtens verschwand ich wieder aus dem Turm, verwandelte mich zurück und lief heim.

Achso, ich lebte übrigens in einem Waisenheim nahe meiner Schule weil meine Eltern vor einigen Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen.

Auf dem Heimweg dachte ich über den neuen Wolf nach. Rudel-Angelegenheiten gingen mich eigentlich nichts an, da ich nicht zum Rudel gehörte, aber Adam, der Alpha des hiesigen Rudels, sollte bescheid wissen, wenn ein Einsamer Wolf in der Stadt war. Es wäre des neuen Wolfs Todesurteil, wenn er ihnen zufällig bei der Jagd begegnete, also warum das alles nicht friedlich lösen, vielleicht konnte sich der junge Werwolf sogar dem Rudel anschließen…

Ich würde gleich am nächsten Morgen zu Ben gehen. Ben war Lehrer an meiner Schule und Werwolf, er war Adams zweiter Mann, der Beta im Columbia-Rudel. Ich verstand mich eigentlich ziemlich gut mit dem Rudel, sie akzeptierten mich sogar als Mitglied und ich konnte mit ihnen jagen gehen, wann immer ich Lust dazu hatte. Ich hatte alle Rechte eines Rudelmitglieds unterstand aber nicht ihren Pflichten. Mal so ganz nebenbei, ich bin ziemlich zufrieden mit meinem Leben…

Aus dem Rudel kannte ich alle persönlich, in Menschen- und Wolfsgestalt, und sie kannten mich. Sie waren alle inzwischen gute Bekannte, wenn nicht sogar Freunde geworden…

Ich ging also am nächsten Morgen in die Schule mit der Absicht Ben in der Pause zu suchen. Gedankenverloren lief ich durchs Schulgebäude, als ich plötzlich die Witterung eines allzu bekannten Geruchs aufnahm.

„Das kann doch nicht sein." sagte ich mir. Nachdem ich die Luft noch einmal tief eingezogen hatte, wurde mir klar, dass dies tatsächlich der Geruch des Werwolfs von gestern war. Da ich noch einige Zeit bis Unterrichtsbeginn hatte, folgte ich der Spur durch die Schule… Und landete im Gang zu meinem Klassenzimmer. Ich schaute auf und sah, dass die Tür bereits offen stand. Dann hingen mir plötzlich wieder die Worte meines Klassenlehrers im Sinn „…Wir bekommen nächste Woche einen neuen Schüler in die Klasse, kümmert euch gut um ihn!"

Ich ging in den Klassenraum und sah den jungen an einem Tisch sitzen. Er hatte sich praktischerweise den Platz neben mir ausgesucht, der sowieso sonst leer war. Alle hielten sich von mit fern, denn die Menschen merkten, dass ich anders war, dass war bei allen alten Wesen so, die Menschen wussten zwar nicht was wir waren, hielten sich jedoch instinktiv von uns fern. Das musste der junge Wolf neben meinem Platz eigentlich auch wissen und sich wundern, aber vielleicht war er noch gar nicht so lange Werwolf. Ich ging also zu meinem Platz und dachte mir: Klasse, dann ich gleich etwas über ihn herausfinden.

„Oh, entschuldige." sagte er und schaute zu mir auf „Ist das dein Platz?"

„Nein." lächelte ich „ich sitz am Fenster." Auf den ersten Blick machte er den Eindruck eines ganz gewöhnlichen Jugendlichen. „Ich bin Samuel Turner." „Shareena Tears." antwortete ich. Nach einer Weile fragte ich „Wie kommts zu deinem Umzug?" „Ach, meine Tante lebt hier und hat gerade ihr drittes Kind geboren, jetzt kommt sie zuhause nicht mehr alleine klar." Ebenso wie alle alten Wesen rochen Walker Lügen und das war eine. Ich konnte mir also leicht zusammenreimen, dass sein Umzug etwas mit seiner Wolfshälfte zu tun hatte, sonst würde er wohl kaum lügen. Nach einer längeren Pause runzelte er die Stirn und fragte „Hast du einen Hund?" Natürlich, dachte ich mir er riecht das Tier an mir – in mir. Da ich ihn ja nicht anlügen konnte sagte ich nur „Indirekt." Obwohl ich seine Neugierde geweckt hatte fragte er nicht weiter nach, er musste sich wohl ziemlich blöd vorgekommen sein. Er war eigentlich ein ganz netter Junge, Wolf, was auch immer…

In der Pause standen wir dann auf dem Hof und unterhielten uns gerade, als man plötzlich aus dem Wald Wölfe heulen hören konnte. An und für sich war das ja nichts Ungewöhnliches, da die Schule fast unmittelbar an den Wald grenzte, deswegen waren die Schüler Wolfsgeheul auch gewohnt und beachteten es nicht weiter. Bei Samuel war das anders. Werwölfe können Wolfsgeheul von Werwolfsgeheul unterscheiden, ich konnte das hier auch, aber nur weil ich die Stimmen des Columbia-Rudels kannte. So wusste ich also, dass es Adam war, der das Rudel zur Jagd zusammenrief. Samuel neben mir zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen und reagierte dann – naja, auf jeden Fall anders, als ich erwartet hatte: Ich spürte wie ich von seiner Macht eingehüllt wurde, das presste mir im ersten Moment die Luft aus den Lungen, aber ich kannte dieses Gefühl von Adam und konnte damit umgehen, jedenfalls ist nur die Macht der dominanten Wölfe so intensiv, dass es ein Artgenosse, oder ein anderes altes Wesen, mitbekommt. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Samuel dominant war und wie so darüber nachdachte fragte er „Wölfe?"

„Ja" antwortete ich ihm schnell und verwickelte ihn dann in ein weiteres Gespräch um ihn abzulenken, wenn er sich nämlich jetzt verwandeln würde, könnte das sehr unschön ausgehen. „Von denen gibt's im Wald jede Menge, wieso? Hast du was gegen Wölfe?"

„Nein, nein, ich bin nur überrascht." Überrascht, dass es hier ein Rudel gibt, was? Setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Sie werden dir nichts tun Samuel." Überrascht schaute er mich an. „Aber du solltest dich ihnen wenigstens vorstellen. Ein Einsamer Wolf in ihrem Territorium… sie werden dich hier wohnen lassen, aber nicht ohne ihr Wissen."

„Was meinst du?" Er versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen.

„Ach komm schon, tu doch nicht so, ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist."

„Was? Unsinn!" Jetzt versuchte er die Situation ins lächerliche zu ziehen.

„Samuel Turner. Versuch nicht mich zu täuschen, ICH kenne jeden der Wölfe da draußen in Wolfs- UND Menschengestalt. Ich kann dir sagen welches Heulen zu wem gehört, ich kenne jeden persönlich!"

„Du… sagst die Wahrheit?" Eine Lüge hätte er gerochen und ich roch seine Verwunderung.

„Aber du bis keine von uns, das hätte ich gerochen. Wer bist du? Was bist du?" Das „Was" lag schwer in der Luft. Und ich durchbrach es mit einem „Walker."

„Eine Kojotin." Seine Worte waren kaum zu hören und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu „Du kennst das Rudel?" Seine Worte waren hoffnungsvoll.

Ich nickte. „Ich hab einen guten Draht zu ihnen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen, vielleicht nehmen sie dich auch auf. Aber du musst schon mal selber mit Adam reden, er ist der Alpha. Komm, Ben wird wissen, was zu machen ist." „Ben?" fragte er im Gehen. „Dr. Cornick, unser Geographielehrer. ER ist auch Werwolf und Adams Beta." In der Aufregung um Samuel hatte ich Ben völlig vergessen.

Er stand da auf dem Hof, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, dem Jagdgeheul des Rudels lauschend. Als ich neben ihm stand sagte er ohne die Augen zu öffnen „Ich hasse es, wenn sie ohne mich jagen gehen." Und nach einer kurzen Pause noch „Hallo Reena."

„Hallo Ben." grinste ich. „Du warst mit dem neuen Wolf zusammen, sein Geruch klebt an dir." Kam von ihm die Antwort. „Ja, er ist in meiner Klasse." Ich winkte Samuel zu uns herüber. „Ben, darf ich vorstellen, Samuel Turner. Du kannst doch bestimmt ein Treffen mit Adam arrangieren oder?" Er dachte kurz nach. „Möglich ja… ich geb dir per Handy bescheid."

Seine letzten Worte wurden vom Pausengong begleitet und Samuel und ich gingen zurück in den Unterricht.

Wir lernten uns an diesem einen Tag ziemlich gut kennen, okay wir hatten aber auch bis um Halbsechs Schule… Er erzählte mir die Wahrheit über sich. Seine Eltern hassten, was er war und hatten Angst um seine Geschwister gehabt „… sie dachten, ich würde ihnen was antun, dabei hab ich meinen Wolf vollkommen unter Kontrolle." erzählte er. Deshalb war er auch ausquartiert worden, ein Bekannter der Familie sei der Turmwart und hatte angeboten Sam dort hausen zu lassen.

Irgendwann kamen wir auf das Thema zu sprechen, wer seinen jungen Wolf gezügelt hatte. „Ich selbst."

„Moment mal – du, du hast deinen Wolf ganz allein unter Kontrolle gebracht?" Das war äußert ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise sorgte ein Alpha oder ein bekannter dominanter Wolf in den ersten Monaten für den Jungwolf, bis dieser sich selbst unter Kontrolle hatte.

Dieser Wolf, der hier seit heute in meine Klasse ging, brachte mich immer wieder zum Staunen…

An diesem Abend bekam ich einen Anruf von Ben, heute Nacht sollte ich Sam zu Adams Haus bringen. Da ich keine Lust auf Rudelkrieg hatte, wollte ich mit zu dem Treffen, um Adam ein wenig zu zügeln, Adam hatte eigentlich immer ein offenes Ohr für mich. Am Turm angekommen schlüpfte ich durch die Tür und verwandelte mich um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. Also schlüpfte ich als Kojote in sein Turmzimmer. Als er mich bemerkte, sprang er vom Bett auf, knurrte, doch bevor er mich angriff, witterte er meinen Geruch und fragte „Reena?" Ich legte den Kopf schief, ließ ein Ohr hängen und begann mit der Rute zu wedeln. „Du bist es wirklich. Wow, ich hab noch nie einen Walker in Tiergestalt gesehen" Er machte eine Pause, ging vor mir in die Hocke und kraulte mich hinter dem hängenden Ohr. „Wenn ich recht überlege, bin ich allgemein noch nie einem Walker begegnet." Er stand wieder auf und trat einige Schritte zurück um mir Platz für die Verwandlung zu geben. „Wir sollten gehen." sagte ich, wieder in Menschengestalt. „Adam erwartet uns. Komm." Sam folgte mir aus dem Turm.

Wir liefen quer durch die Stadt, da es schon spät war, trafen wir kaum jemanden.

Als Adams Haus in Sicht kam, standen bereits die Autos aller Rudelmitglieder in Adams Einfahrt…

Das Treffen verlief ruhiger als ich erwartet hatte. Vielleicht auch, weil ich dabei war. Adam stand vor uns im Licht einer Lampe. Der Rest des Rudels hatte sich in den Schatten hinter uns zurückgezogen. Adam wirkte nicht bedrohlich, was wohl daran lag, dass er gerade gut gelaunt war. Wenn er sauer war stellte er die typische Dominanzfigur dar, das konnte er als Rudelführer gut zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

Adam war ein guter Rudelführer, er konnte hart durchgreifen wenn's nötig war, ließ aber auch mal den einen oder anderen Streich durchgehen und was am wichtigsten war, er sorgte immer gut für sein Rudel.

„…Du wohnst also hier seit Anfang der Woche. Grundsätzlich hab ich nichts gegen deine Anwesenheit." Es war vor allem Adam der sprach, die anderen Wölfe hielten sich im Hintergrund. „Es gibt nur einige Regeln, die du in meinem Territorium als Einsamer Wolf zu beachten hast." Ich unterbrach ihn, was sich einer der Wölfe um mich nie erlaubt hätte. „Adam, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sam sich trotz seiner Dominanz bestimmt unterordnen könnte, wenn du ihn ins Rudel lassen würdest." „Wenn das wahr ist" und nun schaute er Sam an „dann würden wir uns über ein weiteres Rudelmitglied freuen." Adam schaute in die Schatten hinter uns und sagte „Ben, Warren." Mehr sagte er nicht, aber sein Beta und sein Gamma wussten genau, was er wollte. Sie traten zu ihm hin. Ben und Warren waren außer Adam die einzigen dominanten Wölfe im achtköpfigen Rudel und so würde Sam theoretisch unter ihnen, aber über den anderen fünf stehen. Ben und Warren bauten sich neben ihrem Alpha auf. Ihre Mienen waren angespannt, ihnen gefiel es augenscheinlich noch nicht so sehr, dass ein weiterer dominanter Wolf ins Rudel kommen sollte. Warren schien nervös, wahrscheinlich sorgte er sich um seine Rudelposition, aber eigentlich wusste er, dass Adam Sam nur ins Rudel lassen würde, wenn der sich den anderen dominanten Wölfen unterordnen könnte.

Warren war menschlich wie wölfisch sowieso eher ein schüchternes Wesen. Manchmal fragte ich mich, warum er derart dominant war. Wahrscheinlich lag es an seiner Herkunft: Warren gehörte zu den wenigen Wölfen, die so geboren wurden, sein Vater war Werwolf gewesen und da dieser Alpha gewesen war, lag Warren die Dominanz wohl im Blut. Obwohl er gar nicht so aussah, Warren war ziemlich klein, hatte enge Schultern und ein immer freundliches Gesicht.

Adam fuhr fort, als Ben und Warren neben ihm standen. „Wir sind die dominanten Wölfe im Columbia-Rudel, wenn du bereit bist dich uns zu unterstellen, heißen wir dich herzlich willkommen."

Sam war mehr als glücklich überhaupt zu einem Rudel gehören zu dürfen, es stand für ihn außer Frage, die Bedingungen des Alphas – seines Alphas, auch nur anzuzweifeln.

Mit der neuen Situation waren alle zufrieden, nur Ben hatte noch so seine Schwierigkeiten… Ich wusste, dass er mich als seine Gefährtin beanspruchen wollte und es passte ihm nicht, dass ein anderer, auch noch dominanter Wolf, dauernd in meiner Nähe war. Ben war sowieso ein sehr Besitzergreifender Mensch. Aber mein Gott! Ich gehörte schließlich nicht Ben. Obwohl ich mit ihm gar nicht so schlecht dran gewesen wäre, er war groß, nur ein wenig kleiner als der Alpha – und Adam war wirklich groß, so richtig groß. Ben war außerdem gut gebaut und sah eigentlich ziemlich gut aus, aber er war immerhin dreizehn Jahre älter als ich.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Sam wunschlos glücklich. Mit der Zeit fand ich zwar heraus, dass er in der Rudelposition eigentlich über Warren hätte stehen müssen, und sogar Ben im Kampf besiegen könnte, aber das kam für ihn nicht Infrage.

Nur ein Problem gab es noch zu klären: Sams Wohnsitz. Er hauste nicht gerade bequem im Turm ohne Heizung, gerade jetzt im Winter würde er oft im Wolfspelz schlafen müssen um es angenehm zu haben. Sam sagte natürlich nichts, er war zufrieden und ihm machte das nichts aus, Aber ich wollte mich um seine Wohnsituation kümmern.

Einige Wochen nach seinem Auftauchen hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und ging zum Heimdireks mit einem mit einer Idee. Das Dachgeschoss, in dem ich momentan allein lebte, war eigentlich in zwei Zimmer und ein Gemeinschaftsbad dazwischen geteilt. Das Dachgeschoss ging bis direkt unter Dach und ich hatte Zugang zur Dachterrasse, und nur ich. Die Dachterrasse war von beiden Zimmern aus zugänglich und wenn Sam in das andere Zimmer ziehen könnte wäre das perfekt, man konnte unbemerkt aus dem Haus zum jagen. Ich nutze den Ausgang hin und wieder für diesen Zweck.

Der Direks – und nur der Direks, wusste was ich war und ließ mein Zimmer zur Bettruhe nicht kontrollieren, er sagte immer „Ich könne selbst entscheiden und sei alt und vernünftig genug zu wissen, wann ich zu schlafen hatte." Ich war mit Abstand die älteste im Heim, also fiel seine Entscheidung nicht weiter auf, aber es wäre aufgefallen, wenn Sam nicht das gleiche Recht bekommen hätte falls er hier einzog, also war auch für die Geheimhaltung gesorgt.

Ich ging zum Direks und bat ihn sich das zu überlegen. „Bitte Sir." versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen „er wäre viel näher an der Schule und auch seine Kameraden wären in seiner Nähe. Außerdem gibt es im Turm nicht Mal eine Heizung."

„Na wenn das so ist…" Jetzt hatte ich ihn glaub ich soweit. „Vielen Dank, Sir! Kann er am Wochenende einziehen?"

„Ja… Ich denke Wochenende ist okay, bis dahin müssten wir das andere Zimmer auf Vordermann gebracht haben…"

Mir war klar gewesen, dass sie in Sams neuem Zimmer den Schlüssel für die Dachterrasse abziehen würden, aber bevor sie Gelegenheit dazu hatten testete ich meinen Schlüssel in Sams Tür. Und da er passte brauchte ich mir keine weiteren Sorgen zu machen.

Am nächsten Morgen fing ich Sam noch vor der Schule ab und berichtete ihm, was ich erreicht hatte. Sam war begeistert von der Vorstellung ins Heim zu ziehen, er hatte ja kaum Freunde, eigentlich nur mich und er war froh nicht allein zu sein.

Am Wochenende zogen wir dann quasi zusammen. Am Abend, als wir dann unsere Ruhe hatten, zeigte ich ihm die Dachterrasse. Es war schon dunkel als wir hinaustraten und die Sterne waren schon aufgegangen. „Wow." entfuhr es Sam hinter mir. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sagte „Schön, nicht wahr?"

Eine Weile schwiegen wir und genossen die Ruhe, die hier oben herrschte, dann überredete ich ihn sich zu verwandeln.

Sam war bisher ziemlich schüchtern mit seinem Wolf umgegangen. Bevor er nach Aspen Creek kam hatte ihm ja jeder den Eindruck vermittelt Werwolf sein sei ein Fluch, aber das war es nicht!

Ich überredete ihn also und dann stand er als Wolf vor mir. Und noch einmal überraschte er mich, als Wolf und als Mensch; eigentlich schwankte die Dauer der Verwandlung mit der Mondphase, also der Kraft des Mondes, um mehrere Minuten, dauerte aber auch bei Vollmond mindestens eine Minute, nur wenige Wölfe hatte die Gabe der Sofortverwandlung – wie die Walker – und Sam schien zu dieser Minderheit zu gehören. Plötzlich stand ein schneeweißer Wolf vor mir, der sich so vom Dunkel der Nacht abhob, dass es fast zu strahlen schien. Selten sah ich schöne Wölfe und noch nie hatte ich den Anblick eines Werwolfs so genossen. Er hatte reinweißes Fell und warme, sanfte goldbraune Augen.

Er schaute zu mir auf, dann reckte er den Kopf zum Himmel, schaute einen Moment die Sterne an, legte den Kopf dann in den Nacken, schloss die Augen, zog eine Pfote an und heulte die Sterne an…

_Einen Moment später stand eine Kojotin neben ihm und heulte mit ihm. Das Heulen der Tiere störte die Nacht nicht, es verschmolz mit ihr. So wie die beiden Stimmen verschmolzen und auch Wolf und Kojote wurden eins in der Nacht._

_Lange Zeit erfüllte das Heulen die scheinbare Leere der Nacht, mehr Wölfe schlossen sich ihnen an und einige schienen direkt aus dem Kern der Stadt zu heulen._

_Und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit versammelte sich ein Rudel am Waldrand in der Nähe des Hauses mit der Dachterrasse und wartete auf die Jagd._


End file.
